


101 días en el paraíso

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: Junmyeon podrá conocer el verdadero infierno, pero el paraíso de otros.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Introducción

Jóvenes normales con curiosidades sobre el placer, el amor y los límites que divide todo lo moralmente correcto. Ocho adolescentes con fantasías adultas, ocho mentes que se pierden en el sentir de lo exótico, mezclando entre besos el sabor del amor y placer en su máxima expresión.

Demonios curiosos y un hombre perdido de gran corazón, la combinación perfecta para adentrarse al infierno.   
  
  


_“Puedes escapar, intentar olvidar todo y comenzar de cero tu vida, pero la huella que dejó todas las caricias a tu corazón serán permanentes”._


	2. I ; inicio del infierno

Un momentáneo y aburrido día se aproxima, Junmyeon despierta a primera hora del día para comenzar con sus responsabilidades. Ya con treinta y dos años cumplidos y siete años de maestría en la Universidad cerca de su casa, es necesario tener una vida activa. 

'05:00 am'. 

Despierta relajado como cualquier otro día, bosteza mientras se arregla lo que puede de su cabello mañanero. Por inercia intenta despertar a otra persona en su cama deteniéndose al instante gracias a un efímero recuerdo asomándose a su cabeza. 

"Yifan ya no está". 

No puede evitar suspirar pesadamente ante el recuerdo del más alto; su vieja pareja. Sus ojos no pueden evitar cristalizarse ante lo débil que es por la partida de su último y más largo amor, para ser específico su relación duró un aproximado de cinco años con tres meses. 

Se levanta rápidamente de la fría cama para tomar el camino al baño, necesita asear su cuerpo para partir rumbo al último día de clases y tener unas merecidas vacaciones fuera de todo lo que le puede producir cualquier tipo de malestar o estrés. 

Se despoja con algo de pereza las prendas de su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, no puede evitar mirar su figura al espejo; piel lechosa, pezones color café claro, nulo vello púbico y su miembro de tamaño promedio de un tierno color blanquecino.   
Mueve ligeramente su mano hasta tocar un costado de su estomago, con algunos dedos sostiene el poco exceso de grasa acumulada. Suspira y se detiene, no tiene tiempo de pensar en su cuerpo cuando tiene que ir a trabajar.   
Camina hasta ir a la regadera, cerrando la puerta para que no salga el agua en otras partes del baño, abre la llave y un chorro de agua fría cae en su cuerpo, suspira y siente como la lluvia artificial moja cada parte de su cuerpo sacándole un gemido satisfactorio, toma diferentes tipos de productos para colocarlos de forma delicada en toda su anatomía, limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo y dejando un olor muy agradable. 

'05:32 am'. 

Junmyeon sale con una toalla rodeando su cintura, gotas de agua caían dramáticamente de su cabeza hasta aterrizar al frío suelo.   
Voltea la mirada para observar el reloj en la pared, al notar la hora da un pequeño brinco en su lugar y se apresura en arreglarse para dar su primera clase. Esta tarea era fácil, Junmyeon se caracterizaba por no dejar nada fuera de lugar, por lo que la ropa ya estaba perfectamente planchado y acomodado en su lugar, faltando nada más colocarse la ropa interior y peinarse.   
Terminando con esa tarea y sin un cabello fuera de lugar, sale rumbo a la Universidad tomando las llaves para ir en su automóvil, su acciones se ven detenidas al sentir una mala presencia a sus espaldas, antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro no puede evitar voltear a los lados para que su paranoia se controle. 

"Tal vez sea mi imaginación". 

Un escalofrío recorre por su cuerpo, una extraña alerta pone a su cerebro inseguro. Su puerta aún sigue entreabierta, por lo que le da un último vistazo sólo para comprobar que todo esté bien allí adentro. 

Suspira y termina de cerrar la puerta de forma lenta, se voltea sobre sus talones dando algunos pasos para dirigirse a su auto. Puede sentir una mirada pesada a sus espaldas algo que lo incomoda de gran manera, su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, cada paso se hacía más pensado conforme más se acercaba a su automóvil. Algo dentro de si mismo le decía que regresara a su casa y llamara a la policía, aunque sonaba ridículo hacerlo y hasta pensarlo, el pesado ambiente en el que se encontraba rodeado no le parecía una mala idea. 

El mayor mira hacia el suelo, se detiene en seco, su cuerpo tiembla y puede sentir su cabeza palpitar de forma anormal, voltea su cuerpo en un intento de ver algo y parar este continuo fluir de malas vibras que azotan su cuerpo hasta estremecerse. Sus ojos se mueven desesperados en busca de encontrar algo, una cosa, lo que sea para tener ya un momento de paz y dejar de perder el tiempo. 

—¿Yifan? —su voz sale tambaleante. 

Una esperanza se instala en su pecho, el nombre de su viejo amor sale de sus rasados labios en una opción desesperada.   
Silencio total era la respuesta, cada segundo pasaban de manera tortuosa esperando algún sonido que lo pusiera alerta. 

"Nada, nadie". 

Sin algún brillo asomándose a sus ojos, suspira, saca sus llaves y entra al auto acomodando todo en su lugar para dirigirse a su trabajo. Alza su muñeca y mi su reloj: 

"05:45 am". 

Junmyeon se regaña internamente por haber perdido algunos segundos tonteando para nada, frunce su ceño antes de acomodarse de manera correcta. Coloca cada mano al volante y mira al frente, aún sin encender el motor toma con fuerza el volante y cierra lo ojos por algunos momentos; últimamente a tenido esos extraños episodios donde su mente vaga sin un lugar en específico, algo estresante mentalmente. 

Sus ojos se sienten pesados, pero ninguna lágrima sale ni saldrá, no por la misma razón por que no valía la pena y no era justo, no lo era para su lastimado corazón. Abre sus ojos y prosigue en seguir con su rutina, aunque antes de encender el auto voltea su mirada a lo que sería la oscuridad, encontrándose con algo totalmente diferente. 

Dos chicos, por la forma de su cuerpo se ve que son más jóvenes que Junmyeon, estos están totalmente vestidos de negro y con una máscara blanca que se ajusta perfectamente a sus rostros pero sin que las áreas reconocidas sean vistas. El más alto traía en su mano un martillo viejo, mientras que el otro llevaba una pequeña bolsa con productos desconocidos para el mayor. 

El cuerpo de Junmyeon entró en pánico, su cerebro y cuerpo quedaron en blanco. No sabía que hacer en una situación como esta, aunque algo en su cabeza le dice que arranque al motor y no mire hacia atrás, su cuerpo reacciona de forma contraria; quedándose estático ante los chicos intimidantes que cada segundos se encontraban más cerca a su persona. 

La respiración irregular y los ojos volviéndose pesados ante la impotencia lo hacían estremecer, en cada parpadeo estaban más cerca y no podía actuar como quisiera. Sus manos temblaban y en un segundo explotó, su visión se encontraba nublada con la adrenalina corriendo entre sus venas lo que aprovechó para encender en un movimiento rápido el auto sacándole una ligera sonrisa, misma que fue borrada en menos de un segundo al escuchar como el vidrio de la ventana derecha era destrozada por una gran y pesada roca. Junmyeon volteó la mirada al notar la presencia de otro individuo rodeando su auto, sin pensar mucho intento acelerar para escapar de la espantosa situación. 

-—No hermoso. —habla el más bajo. —No irás a ningún lado. 

Otro estrepitoso ruido se escuchó, la ventana izquierda fue destruida por el otro extraño con el martillo, trozos de vidrio roto volaron por toda las partes del auto de Junmyeon aunque algunos aterrizaron en su cara provocando algunos cortes mínimos. El mayor bajó la guardia por segundos, siendo más que suficientes para que todo se saliera de control.   
Cuando Junmyeon volvió a abrir sus ojos fue demasiado tarde, los tres extraños ya se habían adueñado de su auto. 

—A dormir, Suho —sentenció un hombre con un extraño acento chino. 

"¡Eh!". 

El hombre de menor estatura quien tenía una bolsa saca el contenido; un pañuelo y una botella de líquido desconocido para el mayor, aunque comenzó a ser claro cuando vertió algo de aquel líquido en el pañuelo para posteriormente colocarlo a la altura su rostro. 

—¡¿Qué hac- —su voz fue interrumpida por el pañuelo presionado entre su nariz y labios. 

Junmyeon no debía respirar, eso sería su perdición, lo sabía muy bien pero siendo un humano donde respirar es parte de nuestra naturaleza se rindió después de veintidós segundos luchando contra su propio aguante. Sus ojos se volvían pesados, su vista se distorsiona, su cuerpo tiembla y aquellas máscaras blancas donde únicamente eran visibles los ojos, viéndolo de una forma aterradora. 

Nunca pensó que unos simples ojos le provocaran tanto miedo. 

Finalmente su cuerpo perdió la fuerza, cayó inconsciente en el asiento del conductor dejando su cuerpo en manos de los aterradores individuos que lograron dejarlo en ese estado. 

—Se ve tan hermoso así, provoca que me sienta ansioso. —habla el dueño del martillo. 

—¿No podemos hacer algo rápido aquí? —pregunta el más bajo tocando la barbilla de Junmyeon. —No creo que la gente se de cuenta. 

—No, no podemos —responde el tercer individuo. —Es peligroso y no hay que arriesgar todo lo que hemos hecho sólo por no aguantar unos minutos, alguien podría pasar y arruinar esto. Así que vamos a seguir con todo lo planeado, aún tenemos suerte de nuestro lado, el sol no ha salido y no hay nadie merodeando por las calles, es una clara señal de que tenemos que aprovechar al máximo este tiempo, ¿entendido? 

—¡Sí! —los otros dos hablaron a un unísono. 

Aquellos hombres siguieron todo acorde a lo planeado, moviendo de manera meticulosa el cuerpo inconsciente del mayor evitando golpear alguna parte de su angelical rostro, ya que sería una pena lastimar antes de lo planeado. 

—D.O, llama a Kai, dile que ya vamos en camino. —dijo con acento chino. 

—Entendido. 

Sin tiempo que perder, partieron rumbo a lo que sería "la entrada al cielo", como ellos les gustaba referirse. 

Negro. 

Junmyeon veía todo a su alrededor negro, no podía respirar normalmente y sus extremidades pesaban de una manera no natural impidiendo a su cuerpo moverse. No obstante, por una extraña razón, podía escuchar algunas voces provocando un eco. 

"Ya llegamos, cuando todos estemos reunidos despiértenlo". 

"¿De la manera que sea?". 

"No sean rudos con el precioso ángel". 

"Bueno". 

Junmyeon puede sentir su cuerpo vibrando de forma extraña, el negro de la habitación parecía derretirse y en el se mostraba el verdadero color de la habitación: es blanca. Las paredes tomaron un color que mostraba algunos restos negros en ella. 

"¿Ya está todo listo?". 

"Sí, despierte a bello durmiente". 

La extraña habitación blanca otra vez volvió a surgir otro color, esta vez no parecía derretirse el blanco, sino más bien, parecía círculos rojos carmín en ella. 

El infierno es el cielo de aquellos que prueban el sabor del pecado. 

De pronto su cuerpo corresponde a sus instrucciones, ya es capaz de moverse por voluntad propia. Aunque sinceramente no sabe donde ir, estaba perdido y donde miraba parecía ser el mismo sitio. Así que, siguiendo a su instinto, prosiguió a caminar fijo, en cada paso el ambiente se vuelve más pesado mientras un extraño miedo recorre por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía paranoico, no tenía un motivo para sentir así.   
No recordaba nada, frunce su ceño y corre, intenta escapar de todo y ahí observó algo. 

Las historias donde hablan de la luz al final de un túnel parece ser cierta, sólo que con algunos detalles, conforme los pasos avanza unos horripilantes gritos retumban en lo más profundo de su mente. Faltaba poco para poder salir, liberarse de ese lugar tan espantoso, sólo un poco más y habrá terminado. 

—Tal parece que no es necesario usar la fuerza para desertarlo, buenos días. —Un hombre de voz grave se dirige al mayor.

—¿Cómo te sientes Myeonnie? —Otro hombre de voz suave y la misma máscara que los demás le habla.

El mayor los observa confundido, estaba intentado entender la situación y estar seguro que no se encontraba en una pesadilla. Los demás en la habitación no pueden evitar sentir ternura por lo adorable que se ve Suho asustado.

—Ya que despertaste es hora de explicar la reglas. —El extraño acento chino se hace presente. —Primero: Estarás aquí los días necesarios para completar la diversión, ni más ni menos, poco tiempo para que conozcas el verdadero placer. Segundo: En esos días jugaremos todo el tiempo, por lo que el buen comportamiento es esencial para no arruinarlo, debes tener el control contigo mismo sino amerita un castigo. Tercero: Depende el resultado del juego es donde terminaría todo, aunque en algunos no podrás participar. Cuarto: Si intentas escapar o quitarnos las máscaras, uhm. —Sonríe. —Desearás no haberlo hecho. El quinto y última regla: No se vale negarse a ningún juego u orden, las consecuencias las pagara terceros.

"¿Es una broma?" pensaba el mayor, esto se volvía cada vez más tenebroso.

—¡Es hora de presentarnos! —Una voz chillona resuena por la habitación. —Soy Chen. El más pequeño que se encuentra en la esquina. —Señala con su dedo. —Es D.O, junto a él Xiumin y Kai.

—¡Yo soy Baek! Y... junto a Lay fuimos lo que tuvimos esta genial idea, ¿no es grandioso? —Una escandalosa risa resuena por las cuatro paredes, a este punto Junmyeon no tenía que pensar. —Esos gigantes de allá, son Loey y Hun, pero a Hun llámale Hunnie, es el bebé del grupo.

—Bueno, se acabaron las presentaciones. —Lay interrumpe al menor de seguir dando información. —Descansa un poco, mañana te espera un día atareado.

Con una sonrisa que fue tapada por aquella máscara blanca adornando su rostro, intenta salir de aquella habitación haciendo varias señales para que los demás lo siguieran.

—E-esperen. —Parpadea múltiples veces intentando procesar todo. —¿Es una broma?, q-quiero decir... como maestro he sido muy duro con mis alumnos y-y me disculpo, p-pero esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos.

Un incómodo silencio se desbordó en el lugar, al parecer nadie podía responder más una cínica risa por parte de un presente.

—Ay Dios, en serio eres el mejor. —Kai inhala y exhala repetidamente intentando controlar su respiración, de un segundo se detiene y mira detenidamente a su mayor. —"Maestro Bunny" así te apodaron tus alumnos luego de enterarse sobre tu homosexualidad, "Le encantan las zanahorias, cuidado con su gran trasero seductor". Con eso, creo que ya has recibido demasiadas bromas por parte de tus alumnos. 

Los recuerdos golpean con intensidad la mente del mayor, siente como el aire se le va de los pulmones, sus redondos y expresivos ojos brillan ante el recuerdo de la peor época de su vida.

—P-por favor... —Su voz salió en un susurro, se mira tan débil a los ojos de los demás.

—Nos vemos mañana Bunny, compórtate bien.

—¡Basta!

Sus gritos y suplicas no sirvieron para nada, la habitación había sido cerrada y lo se encontraba otro medio para salir. Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se tira de rodillas al frío suelo en señal de debilidad y frustración.


	3. II ; Primer día/Marca de pertenencia

Todo parecía tan irreal, esta situación parecía ser sacada de un libro o película de terror. Ciertamente el mayor no puede estar más de acuerdo, desde que lo trajeron no ha podido descansar como es debido, gracias al temor donde ellos puedan regresar y seguir con todo este circo. 

"¿Por qué?". 

Era lo que se pregunta Junmyeon cada segundo, no sabía la respuesta más allá de la poca información que le dieron aquellos jóvenes enmascarados.   
De pronto una extraña idea llegó a su cabeza, intentado buscarle quienes eran ellos y el porqué poseen tanta información de él. Aunque las sospechas más razonables que se encuentra es por su misma profesión: maestro. 

"Puede que ya les haya dado clases". 

Intentando recordar algún "Hun", "Chen" o "Kai" en las listas era un dolor de cabeza que al final no lo llevaba a nada.   
El mayor suspira y mira por enésima vez todas las esquinas de la limpia habitación; no hay ventanas, solamente una gran puerta y una cama con sábanas y almohada. Ha pasado varias horas, no sabe con exactitud que hora del día era, se sentía perdido. 

—Knock, knock. —Una voz juguetona que Junmyeon identificaba como Baek toca la puerta. —¿Puedo entrar maestro Bunny? 

El cariñoso apodo generó que el mayor frunciera el ceño, ese nombre sólo trae sufrimiento hacia su persona. Junmyeon decide no responder, quedando sentado en el suelo donde se encontraba abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas. El miedo apoderaba cada fibra de su ser, a pesar de ser jóvenes eran más personas y el mayor nunca se consideró una persona con mucha fuerza. 

—Voy a entrar. —Se escucha como el seguro de la puerta es abierto, viendo del otro lado un delgado cuerpo de manos preciosas saludarlo. —Espero que hayas descansado, ¡es hora de jugar! 

Detrás de Baek salen más personas, dos más para ser exactos, estos le toman de los hombros para seguir su camino. Suho le aterraba la situación, imaginándose mil y un escenarios donde él era el centro de las fantasías de aquellas perversas mentes. 

—Suéltenme. —Se detiene en seco haciendo que los demás lo voltearse a verlo, el agarre se volvió más fuerte ocasionando un quejido salir de los rosados labios del profesor. —¡No me toquen! 

Se remueve intentando quitarse las manos en sus anchos hombros, una acción que lamentó hacer a los pocos segundos: "Las consecuencias de no comportarse debidamente". 

—Muy mal, primer castigo Myeonnie. —Baek habla para luego asentir con su cabeza, movimiento que los dos presentes supieron interpretar de inmediato. 

El más alto que Junmyeon reconocía como Loey lo tomó de las manos colocándolas detrás de su espalda, la solidez que sostenía sus brazos de igual forma causó un agudo dolor viajando por todo su cuerpo. El mayor tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar soltar cualquier tipo de sonido que lo dejara más humillado, aunque todo cambió al sentir como Kai bajaba sus pantalones en un rápido movimiento. 

—N-no, ¡No! —Alzó su voz entrecortada, remueve sus piernas dando patadas al de piel morena. Este solamente chasqueo, sin soportar otro minuto más sostiene con rigidez ambas piernas, acción que sorprendió al mayor al sentirse detenido sin poder hacer nada.   
Sin pudor jala el pantalón hasta que el más bajo queda en bóxer, juntando las piernas evitando que vean más de lo que deberían. 

—Voltéalo Loey, Junmyeon necesita aprender modales. —La cínica risa que lo caracteriza le provoca escalofríos, un terror inhumano donde las lágrimas le advierten en salir.   
El más alto sigue las instrucciones del otro, ya en un segundo el profesor situaba su rostro en duro pecho del menor, sus manos aún eran sostenidas aunque ahora hacia adelante. 

—Hora del castigo. —Invisible para el mayor la sonrisa con sarna que Baek le regalaba, definitivamente este disfrutaría del espectáculo. 

La mano morena baja lentamente la ropa interior de Suho, goza a ver como su espalda se encuentra rígida ante la situación. 

—¿Q-qué? ¡Basta! —Grita horrorizado, puede sentir como bajan la ropa interior dejándolo totalmente desnudo de la cintura hasta sus tobillos.

—Lindo trasero. —Halaga el moreno. -—No dejes que se mueva, ¿ok?

El más alto asiente y abraza con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo en shock. El maestro no se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar, tenía una ligera esperanza que todo sea una pesadilla.  
Un dolor agudo le hizo temblar sus rodillas.

—¡Más fuerte! —Grita Baek emocionado. —Es el primer castigo, son cinco azotes en total.

Se ha dado el primero, pero basta ese para dejar una marca irritable en la lechosa piel.

—Abraza bien a Loey, si te caes serán cinco más. —Habla Kai moviendo su mano derecha.

Por inercia el mayor se sostuvo del fornido cuerpo, el más alto sonríe ante la acción.

Un segundo azote es depositado en las redondas mejillas traseras.

Junmyeon ahoga un grito de dolor, cierra con fuerza sus ojos e intenta respirar debidamente por la magnitud del moreno, uno de los más fuertes en la habitación.

Kai alza la mano tomando una considerable distancia para caer de nuevo, así hasta contar cinco veces la misma situación. Deleitándose al ver el tembloroso cuerpo aferrado a Loey, quien una larga sonrisa radiante no abandona su rostro.

—Espero que hayas aprendido de esto, sigamos caminando y súbete los pantalones. —Exige Baek con una voz neutra.

Las piernas del mayor tiemblan, su trasero arde al tener contacto con los pantalones y ropa interior, teniendo que ahogar un chillido al acomodarlo en su lugar. Loey mientras tanto no ha apartado la mano de su cintura, ayudándolo a caminar hasta el lugar de encuentro con los demás.  
Silenciosos segundos y tortuosos pasos hasta llegar, finalmente están ahí.

—¡Bienvenido Bunny! —Grita Chen.

—Siéntate aquí, con eso podemos comenzar. —Señala D.O un lugar despejado en el suelo.

Camina despacio, sin tener que ser muy obvio su incomodidad y poco miedo reflejado en su bello rostro. Los ochos jóvenes rápidamente se acomodaron en sus puestos, creando un circulo al rededor del mayor quien los miraba de forma asustadiza, crea mil y un escenarios sin saber con exactitud su destino.

—Es tu primer día, por lo que es necesario que aprendas tu lugar mientras estés aquí. —Habla Xiumin, este sonríe sin ser visible para Junmyeon por culpa de la máscara.

—¿Están listos? —Pregunta el único chino entre ellos.

Todos asienten y miran fijamente al maestro tembloroso, mueven sus manos hasta desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones, bajan lentamente la ropa interior sacando todos casi al misma tiempo sus penes.

Junmyeon abre los ojos horrorizado, se queda helado al pensar lo peor que podrían hacerle.

—No te asustes. —El de piel morena llama su atención. —Solamente vamos a marcar territorio.

Los ochos jóvenes camina un paso adelante, demasiado cerca de Junmyeon quien a penas y podía respirar bien.

—¡A comenzar! —Grita Sehun.

El infierno está en la tierra, la humillación recorre el cuerpo de Junmyeon al cerrar los ojos y la boca con fuerza al sentir el cálido líquido bañarlo desde diferentes partes.

Los expresivos ojos del mayor se llenaron de lágrimas, se siente el tiempo eterno hasta que finalmente se detiene al no sentir más de ese líquido en su cuerpo.

—Después de esto toma un baño, mañana lo necesitarás. —Una lejana voz le habla, pero el maestro no es capaz de prestar atención.

—¡Feliz primer día! —Gritan algunos emocionados.

El primer día de muchos más.


	4. III ; Día de la diosa

Junmyeon no se mentiría a sí mismo, no ha descansado lo que necesita desde el primer segundo que puso un pie aquí. Sus ojos ardían, se sentían pesados y su nublada visión por segundos, está tan cansado pero con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, manteniéndolo despierto lo más que puede. 

Mira un punto específico de la habitación, no cree en nada más que en su propio karma por sus pecados, las consecuencias de sus actos estaban llegando de forma perturbadora, le aterraba todo esto pero siente que se lo merece por las ocasiones que no pudo tomar esas manos, las veces donde no se le permitía ayudar a sus estudiantes con obvios problemas frente a él, casi suplicando una segunda oportunidad.

—Profesor Kim, en serio no tengo dinero y temo no poder reunir todo para pagar la colegiatura. Trabajo día y noche, casi no duermo pero no es excusa, mi examen de hoy fue un mal momento, por favor necesito una oportunidad, solamente una para pasarlo.

El mayor no quiere recordarlo, cierra sus ojos con fuerza evitando escarbar en los lamentos de un hombre arrepentido.

—Profesor Kim, lo lamento tanto. No quería hacerlo, fui inmadura y lo reconozco, no tiene justificación y está en todo su derecho de rechazar ayudarme. Es mi último año, tengo dos materias que debo y es mi última oportunidad de librarla, ¿podría darme más tiempo?

Lo puede escuchar, tan cerca que sus oídos retumban, los ecos lo vuelven indefenso ante las voces de sus estudiantes perdidos en desesperación, queriendo mejorar su futuro, mismo que Junmyeon como docente les dio un alto y terminaron dejando la universidad. Se arrepiente de su actuar, muerde su labio con fuerza cuando recuerda haber escuchado lo que pasó con su alumna tiempo después.

—¡Estaba embarazada! Pero gracias al estrés por los problemas en la universidad lo perdió, se encuentra delicada de salud por el aborto.

El tiempo corría más rápido de lo normal, se sumergió en la amarga vida que les espera tan pronto lo sacaron sin fuerzas de la habitación, pareciendo un muñeco. Los ojos ansiosos por su entrada crearon un característico brillo, saben que la diversión acaba de comenzar.

El profesor por su parte los mira confundido, en medio de la gran sala estaba una hermosa mujer con una bata casi transparente color rojo vino. Junmyeon en su vida había visto a una mujer tan espléndida con aquella, tan sólo su mirada llama la atención de cualquiera que reconozca la belleza humana.

Piel cuidada y blanca, brillante y suave al tacto, cuerpo con extravagantes pero no exageradas curvas, cabello negro y lacio, su cara está perfectamente simétrica, labios con un tierno color rosado dándole un aura de sensualidad mayor al que tiene. 

Una diosa.

Kim Junmyeon siempre fue homosexual, nunca le interesó las mujeres más allá de una amistad, aunque era sincero consigo mismo cada vez que observaba a un encanto por ahí, después de todo en su trabajo siempre estará rodeado de gente. 

—Te notas demasiado cansado, mira tus ojeras. ¿Qué clase de imagen le das a nuestra invitada? —Señala Park.

—Tus labios están secos, parece que no has bebido nada de agua. —Byun mira a Xiumin quien asiente, trayendo una botella de agua aparentemente sellada. 

Para el profesor era obvio que nada de esto le daba confianza, ni un poco, la comida, el agua, todo espacio u objeto a su alrededor lo volvía increíblemente paranoico. No ha tocado nada desde que volvió, ni siquiera tiene la confianza suficiente para acostarse en esa cama, su habitación lo considera el lugar menos seguro de todos. 

—Bebe. —Xiumin le acerca la botella de agua a sus labios, por inercia el mayor se mueve esquivando. —No tiene nada, está limpio.

Xiumin ante la atenta mirada inquieta del mayor bebe aquel líquido sin pena, dejando la botella hasta la mitad. Junmyeon se sintió más seguro, aunque de todos modos no tenía otra opción bebe el contenido hasta casi terminarlo. Gime con satisfacción al hidratar su cuerpo, se sentía bien pero mareado por la falta de sueño.

No sé dio cuenta como los demás reían, pareciendo tan gracioso al haber agregado otra sustancia a la botella.

—Te presentamos a Lucy, es una prostituta de alto nivel, siendo privada a gente de la élite y con mucha razón. —Dice Kai presumiendo a la mujer coreana, esta sonríe orgullosa. —Es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?

A pesar de su falta de sueño los efectos no lo atormentaban tanto como ahora, el sudor comenzaba a bajar hasta caer el piso, sus ojos se nublaron por segundos, su cabeza da vueltas y el calor insoportable que su cuerpo está sintiendo, provocando que la ropa sea incómoda de portar. 

Kai sonríe al verlo, le hace una señal a Lucy para que se quite la bata, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo sin imperfecciones. 

Lucy se acerca sigilosamente al mayor, a este punto Junmyeon estaba sentando intentando controlar su extraño cuerpo cuando un peso extra se acomoda entre su pelvis. 

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Grita horrorizado, con la poca fuerza que tenía en este momento la toma de los hombros para tirarla al suelo, siendo un poco inútil ya que nada más logró tambalearla. 

La prostituta abraza con sus piernas al profesor asustado, este intenta quitarse a la mujer de encima. Junmyeon ignora la fricción su miembro con el cuerpo de Lucy, negando con su cabeza y pensado que es sólo una pesadilla.

—Myeonnie, tratala bien. A las damas hay que darles los mejores cuidados. —Xiumin se coloca detrás de él, bajando con facilidad sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta la rodilla. —Mete tu pene en su usada vagina, hazlo y te haré sentir mejor.

El mayor niega repetidas veces, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere tener sexo con una mujer. Su cuerpo reacciona en contra de sus negaciones, el toque del menor hacia su espalda baja acariciando su trasero y sosteniendo su pene, bajando y subiendo para ponerlo completamente erecto. Junmyeon cierra los ojos cuando el otro alinea su virilidad contra la vagina de la mujer, el asco lo recorre reprimiendo un sollozo cuando Xiumin empuja sus caderas simulando penetradas.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, buen conejito. Necesitas tu zanahoria como premio. —Escupe sus dedos para bajarlos hasta la apretada entrada del mayor, este al sentir algo abriéndolo jadea sorprendido.

—No, no, no lo hagas. —Su cuerpo aún está débil, no puede hacer nada contra el calor que toda su anatomía exige. 

Las lágrimas salen cuando todo se vuelve insoportable, tres dedos en su interior abusando de su próstata y el calor que está envuelto su pene. La respiración se torna irregular cuando Xiumin reemplaza los dedos con su miembro, entrando rápido y duro, haciendo gemir a Junmyeon y Lucy. Todo parecía tan irreal ahora, el profesor no quería esto.

El ardor de su interior era tan delicioso, golpeaba su próstata hasta volverlo un ser tembloroso y balbuceante, sus caderas dolían por la presión del menor, tomándolo tan fuerte que ignoraba a la mujer abajo de él, misma que, al estar perdido en el placer, no se dio cuenta que acaba de morir hace unos momentos.

Junmyeon gime al correrse, tapa su rostro con sus manos cuando el calor se su cuerpo poco a poco desaparece y se hace consiente de su estado.

El mayor mira hacia abajo, queda helado cuando observa a la mujer sangrando por su nariz y con espuma en su boca. Las arcadas vienen, todos gritan emocionados cuando se vacía sobre el cuerpo inmóvil. 

Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso.

Xiumin termina dentro aunque a Junmyeon no le importa por el simple que de seguir vomitando sobre el cuerpo, sus lágrimas y desechos se mezclan dándole una apariencia lamentable.

—¿Disfrutaste a Lucy? Yo creo que sí. —Habla Byun riendo entre dientes. 

El profesor lloraba desconsoladamente, quería irse de las manos de estos lunáticos. Xiumin golpea su trasero antes de salir fuera de él, dejando su semen goteando desde su entrada. 

—Vete a bañar, lo hiciste muy bien hoy. —Lay se acerca para levantarlo, haciendo que D.O lo ayudará para guiarlo a su habitación.

Los demás limpian y mueven el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue una diosa en la tierra.


	5. IV ; Día del biberón

Una semana dentro del infierno. 

El profesor Junmyeon tiembla en su habitación, su cabeza está escondida entre sus rodillas mientras abraza con fuerza sus piernas, tratando que el calor se quede dejándolo frío entre las cuartos paredes. Suspira y muerde sus labios, sencillamente el dolor de su cuerpo no desaparece con los días. 

Esos jóvenes enmascarados han estado jugando con su cuerpo desde que vino, no tiene idea alguna del porqué razón sin pensar que es una broma de mal gusto. 

Hace dos días intentó escapar mientras lo sacaban en su "patio de juegos", aún conserva el amargo sentir del castigo. Empujó a Byun al ser más delgado y corrió hacia el pasillo, no esperó verse a Chen en la puerta con una risa cínica negando con la cabeza. 

—Pobre profesor Kim, ¿crees que por qué no te voy a follar seré amable contigo? 

Sus ojos se nublan mientras más lo recuerda, Chen lo tomó de cuello con fuerza dirigiéndose con los demás, estos ya estaban listos para el castigo al intentar escapar y lastimar a Byun. Amarraron sus manos y piernas, colocaron unos juguetes en específico para evitar correrse, mientras jugaban durante horas con su próstata y, sin olvidar, las treinta nalgadas en total. Su cuerpo al igual que sus mejillas traseras se volvieron rojas, temblaba como loco mientras lloraba rogando miserablemente.  
El ardor que su cuerpo sintió hace días no se olvida, su trasero conservó una pequeña cicatriz al ser golpeado las cuarto últimas con un grueso palo de madera. 

Junmyeon no volverá a escapar, temiendo que muera en sus manos de forma violenta sin haber disfruta aún la vida. En sus treinta aún anhela una vida pacífica, una típica relación sin problemas ni engaños. Aunque su edad y profesión lo considera un problema; treinta y dos años de vida junto a su trabajo que come gran parte de su tiempo. 

Odia la idea de terminar solo, por eso cierra los ojos mientras los recuerdos de su viejo amor dejándolo por una persona más joven, con más tiempo para el sexo y el amor lo trata mil veces mejor que el viejo profesor de universidad. 

—No es tan diferente. —Susurra alzando su vista, la habitación en tonos oscuros, fría y con la soledad abrazando cada parte de su cuerpo. 

Olvida que hay ocho chicos probablemente psicópatas a unos metros de distancia, teniendo el poder de destruirlo hasta volverlo su perfecto muñeco. A veces dormir lo hace sentir bien, tanto que despierta creyendo que tiene que seguir la misma rutina. Abre los ojos y el arrepentimiento lo azota sin excepción, haciendo memoria en todos los posibles camino que pudo llegar para no causar el mal. 

Por que re arrepiente de no haber hecho nadan por algunos de sus alumnos. 

Entre tanto dolor piensa que se lo merece, esto esto es un castigo por no tener un poco de empatía en las situaciones humanas de los más jóvenes. Simplemente bajaba su rostro y se disculpaba, observando cómo las lágrimas caían en esos rostros desesperados por una oportunidad. Niega intentando que los pensamientos no lo abrumen, ya tiene suficiente y más cuando abren la puerta. 

—¡Profesor Bunny! —Lay entra con un sencillo porte saludando por la mañana. —¿Durmió bien? Este día necesitará mucha energía para no perder, ¿vamos? 

El estómago del mayor se revuelve al escuchar ese apodo, lo odia con toda su alma. No reacciona, Lay lo toma del antebrazo con fuerza y lo conduce a su sitio especial donde los demás esperan ansiosos. 

—Hoy tienes que ser un buen chico para no ganarte los castigos, bebé. —Si no fuera por la máscara blanca, una sonrisa alargada lo haría temblar del miedo. 

Caminan unos cuantos pasos más hasta entrar, siete jóvenes los miran detenidamente antes de dirigirse al mayor. Kai sostiene una caja, al juzgar por su cuerpo queriendo bailar de la emoción sabe que algo malo pasará, algo que dejará otra huella dentro de este infierno. 

—Desvistete. —Park con su voz gruesa le ordena. Byun y D.O asiente ansiosos, esperando la acción del mayor. 

—No tenemos todo el día, será mejor que te apresures. —Xiumin señala a Kai, este le entrega la misteriosa caja que antes estaba en sus manos. 

Junmyeon con miedo y tembloroso deja la caja en el suelo, se repone y desliza su camiseta y pantalones, su ropa interior era lo único que lo cubría de estar totalmente desnudo. Cuando iba a tomar el elástico de su bóxer una voz la detuvo. 

—Puedes dejártelo, combinarán con tu babero blanco. —Señala Byun. 

"¿Bebero?". 

Abre la caja y sus ojos se agrandan; productos para bebés. Sus labios se vuelven una perfecta 'o', no creía que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de estos jóvenes perversos.   
Un biberón con "leche", un babero y una diadema de color celeste. 

—Vamos bebé. Tienes que obedecer a tus mayores hoy, aún te podemos castigar con palmaditas en tu trasero. —Hunnie disfruta esto, Park lo mira para colocar los ojos en blanco. 

No quería hacerlo, no quiere hacerlo. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo? 

Sus labios tiemblan, sus ojos quieren llenarse de lágrimas por toda la humillación que siente en tan sólo pocos segundos. Alza el rostro viendo los cuerpos esperando su acción, traga saliva y se coloca con lentitud la diadema celeste, quedando un poco fuera de lugar. Toma el babero blanco entre sus manos temblorosas, se lo coloca con facilidad, frunce el ceño evitando soltar un sollozo. 

—Lo estás haciendo bien, bebé. Ven aquí. —Byun lo llama mientras se sienta en un gran sofá colocado en la esquina. —Te portaste mal hace unos días, por eso tengo que darte de comer para que veas que no estoy enojado. 

D.O empuja al mayor, lo mueve a su antojo hasta que termina con la cabeza descansado en el muslo de Byun. Junmyeon lo mira desesperado, desconfiando en cualquier movimiento rápido que puede hacer.   
Byun toma el biberón, sonríe y lo observa por unos segundos antes de hablar. 

—¿Te vas a portar bien? ¿Serás un buen niño para papá? —El sudor comienza a bajar por la frente de Junmyeon, aún así asiente temeroso. —¡Perfecto! Bebe la esencia de tus mayores, agregamos agua para que sea más fácil. Tómalo todo. 

En ese momento lo entendió, aquel biberón no contenía leche para bebés, sino semen de los ocho chicos combinado con otros líquidos. Es asco lo recorre, cierra los labios y mueve su cabeza en negación cuando Byun lo acerca a sus labios. Era presionado con fuerza, aún así el profesor estaba negándose a tomarlo. 

—No te comportes así con papá, bebé malo. —Byun mira a D.O, este asiente y tomas las piernas del mayor para que no se mueva, Junmyeon lo mira aunque Byun se adelantó. 

Tomando con fuerza su nariz, corta toda vía respiratoria, siendo cuestión de tiempo antes que abriera la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire. Byun sonríe y mete la punta del biberón, presionando para que la leche especial saliera. El sonido de una arcada se hizo escuchar, el profesor intenta liberarse mientras todo los fluidos bajan por su garganta, bebiendo sin querer. 

—Buen bebé, lo estás haciendo bien. 

Las lágrimas salían, no se detienen aún cuando Byun dejó de sostener su nariz dejándolo respirar. Da unas últimas succiones antes que el biberón fuera apartado de sus labios, en ese momento Junmyeon rompió en llanto alzando la voz, siendo parecido a un bebé. 

—Oh no, no llores mi amor. —Byun juega con sus cabellos negros pegados en la frente sudorosa del mayor, limpia sus lágrimas siendo inútil, más venían a manchar sus mejillas. —¿Te asustaste de papá? No te trataré mal, ¿quieres un regalo? 

Junmyeon tiembla al sentir la creciente erección de Byun, este en unos cuantos movimientos deja libre su ya totalmente erecto miembro, juega un poco acariciando los labios del mayor con el mismo. D.O, por su parte, baja la ropa interior del mayor y alza sus piernas.  
El mayor solloza, las dos personas utilizan su boca y entrada, lastimándolo sin importancia del dolor. 

D.O lo prepara rápido, no pasa muchos minutos antes que estuviera totalmente adentro del mayor. Junmyeon llora, sus sollozos son callados con el miembro de Byun en su boca, cada uno lleva su propio ritmo mareando y dejando su cuerpo débil entre cada estocada. 

—No llores bebé, te portaste muy bien. —Byun toma la cabeza para acercarlo, haciendo que Junmyeon tome todo su miembro teniendo una arcada. 

El corazón de Byun se acelera cuando Junmyeon lo observa, esos brillantes ojos por las lágrimas pidiendo que se detenga. Niega y se felicita por esta gran idea.   
D.O lo sostiene de las caderas con fuerzas, sus estocadas se volvieron más violentas con los minutos, dejando un insoportable ardor recorrer la espalda del mayor. 

El segundo menor termina dentro, causando más y más lágrimas bajando por las redondas mejillas del mayor, Byun aún sigue jugando con su cabeza hasta sentir un cosquilleo conocido en su pelvis.   
Junmyeon lo tomó todo, fue un buen bebé y bebió cada gota de Byun mientras los demás fluidos bajan entre su trasero. 

—Buen bebé, ¿verdad que no fue tan malo? 

Los ojos de Junmyeon se oscurecen, más cuando voltea su rostro y los demás están bajando sus pantalones. 

—Ahora cuida a tus mayores, sé un buen bebé. 

Parece que llorar no sirve de nada.


	6. V ; Día del sabor

Días tras día el dolor crece y los arrepentimientos llegan sin pensar irse, Junmyeon perdió la cuenta de los días, semanas o meses dentro. Los días pasan muy rápidos o lentos dependiendo como jueguen con él. Las orejeras ahora estaban marcadas en su rostro con dolor, sus labios lastimados por las mordidas de terceros y su cuerpo en alerta por cualquier cosa a su alrededor. 

Su cuerpo tiembla mientras desnudo es bañado por Hunnie, este era tan amable con el profesor que el miedo y ansiedad lo recorría cada segundo. La esponja con jabón lo tocaba tan suavemente, la espuma se creaba gracias a la fricción con la suave piel dándole un aire tan hermoso, como si fuera un modelo. Junmyeon no puede ver las expresiones del menor, pero aún así no se atrevía a alzar el rostro, dejando que el incómodo silencio los envuelva. 

—Tienes una piel muy bonita, es tan blanca y suave, el color rosado se cuela con facilidad. En especial aquí. —La esponja la deja a un lado para dejar los largos dedos presionando en sus mejillas traseras. —Es tiempo de hablar pequeño conejito. 

Las dos grandes manos lo abren, dejando a la vista su entrada rosada y tímida, arrugándose con miedo ante el próximo intruso. El dedo de Hunnie entra sin esperar, Junmyeon jadea ante la sensación de ardor que se apodera en su trasero. 

—Siempre has sido tan fiel contigo mismo, todos los demás profesores te tildaban de amable, caballeroso y profesional, nadie tenía queja alguna aún cuando tu secreto salió. —El largo dedo entra y sale con facilidad, decidiendo meter otro ante las protestas del mayor. —Cuando descubrieron tu amorío con el profesor Wu todo marcaba que se acabaría, así que la dirección decidió mandarte a otra universidad al igual que a tu pareja. 

—B-basta. —Al instante se arrepiente cuando una fuerte nalgada cae, sintiendo el dolor recorrer su espalda. 

—Todo parecía mejorar a pesar de estar separados por mucho tiempo, pero llegaron los problemas, ¿verdad? 

El sonido húmedo de los dedos perforando el interior del mayor hacían eco por toda la habitación, Junmyeon se sostenía fuertemente de la camiseta del menor al sentir sus rodillas débiles. En cada segundo que su próstata era abusada el cosquilleo se volvía más insoportable, explotando y manchando la ropa de Hunnie. 

Hunnie se detuvo sus movimientos, lavas sus manos y observa unos segundos su ropa arruinada. Suspira y alza el rostro, todo se resumió en un sonido sordo y el rostro del profesor volteando a un lado.   
La marca de su mano estaba impresa en la gran mejilla del mayor, este lo sostenía con fuerza antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. 

—Me contaron que eras muy sumiso con el profesor Wu, siguiendo al pie de la letra todas sus exigencias. ¿Por qué corriste cuando a penas llevamos seis minutos? 

Las lágrimas caían, su rostro estaba caído mientras sus hombros temblaban tiernamente. El menor suspira y sale tomándolo con fuerza del antebrazo, Junmyeon no tenía opción alguna más que seguir, no quería que su trasero sufriera más de lo normal, aunque las grandes zancadas de Hunnie no podía igualarlo, tropezando muchas veces provocando mayor fuerza sostenida. 

—Debes aprender que aquí no tienes más de un camino, todo lo que hagas se irá en tu contra y dolerá mucho más de lo que alguna vez te has imaginado. Una parte de ti sigue reacio a soltar por completo tu cuerpo, piensa un poco... si sales de aquí nada será diferente. 

El cuerpo del mayor recibe un horrible escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, la esperanza de salir y atraparlo a estos jóvenes psicópatas estaba ahí, tocando su pecho para que no se de por vencido, no por ahora. Camina unos pasos más hasta llegar a la conocido "patio de juegos" con los demás. 

—¡Al fin llegas! —Un emocionado Byun lo observa moviendo su cuerpo. 

—Ya sabes donde ponerte, Myeonnie. —Lay señala el centro del patio, el mayor solamente lo mira incómodo mientras toma asiento. 

Todos se miran detenidamente, Chen rueda los ojos y se va a sentar a ver el espectáculo. Park estira sus largas extremidades antes de sacar su miembro y mastubarlo un poco, los demás le siguen la corriente mientras miran al mayor. Junmyeon está más que incómodo, no sabe que sus planes y eso le aterra más que nada. 

—Bien, hoy jugaremos algo diferente. —Señala Xiumin. —Creo que has convivido mucho con nosotros, ya a este punto debes saber cada detalle o sabor... por eso nos divertiremos mucho hoy. 

Kai le tira un antifaz negro y algo pequeño, siendo señal que le quedará apretado al momento de colocárselo. 

—Las reglas son estas, si adivinas que pene estás chupando el ganador te follará lo que quiera, pero sólo el ganador y nadie más. Por otro lado, si no puedes adivinar quién es y todos pierden los siete te follaremos, si te desmayas aún seguiremos jugando con tu cuerpo hasta que te despiertes y cumplas con todos. ¿Fácil no? —Explica Xiumin. 

Así es la vida de Kim Junmyeon hasta que se cansen de él. 

Se colocó su antifaz con sus manos temblorosas, tenía razón cuando apretaba sólo un poco dejando una sensación bastante incómoda. Cierra la boca por inercia al sentir como la cabeza del pene es golpeada contra sus labios, el dueño ejerce fuerza hasta abrirse en la cavidad bucal del profesor.   
Junmyeon suciona saboreando el líquido preseminal, la confusión y miedo lo invaden al no tener idea alguna de quien era. Un sonido húmedo se escucha, todos esperan su respuesta. 

—¿B-Byun? —Dice con su voz baja, temiendo equivocarse. 

No responden, solamente siente otro pene meterse tan profundo, dejando que se quede por un tiempo más prolongando y adivine correctamente. Por su parte la cabeza de Junmyeon daba mil y un vueltas, no sabía nada ya que sus penes, en realidad, no eran tan diferentes en cuando ancho y largo cuando lo ponen en su boca.   
Después de tres veces fallar siente su alma salir de su cuerpo, recuerda la última vez que todos lo tomaron y no fue para nada agradable, siguiendo durante horas y horas sin descanso, sintiendo que iba a morir en poco tiempo. 

El sudor comienza a bajar por su nuca, los nervios están a flor de piel con todo esto. Otra persona mete su pene en la cavidad bucal del mayor y lo folla por algunos segundos antes de separse bruscamente. 

—¿Kai? 

—¡Correcto! 

Con un fuerte jalón el antifaz cae en alguna parte del suelo, puede observar a Kai frente suyo con una sonrisa ganadora mientras los otros suspiran cansados ante la derrota. Junmyeon simplemente cierra los ojos y deja que el menor lo toque como se le de la gana, bajando su ropa interior y quitándole la camisa a tirones bruscos. 

En un rápido movimiento ya estaba siendo abierto por una gruesa y dura virilidad, sacando un gran grito de sorpresa ya que no fue preparado antes de recibir al intruso. Kai sostiene sus caderas con fuerza, no le importaba dejar marcas dolorosas a su premio, lo está disfrutando al máximo y con sus rápidos movimientos lo deja en claro.   
El profesor Kim ni siquiera puede respirar bien, las lágrimas de su rostro se mezclan con la saliva y sudor que terminan cayendo al piso, el insoportable ardor que lo obligaba a morder sus labios lo consumía poco a poco. 

Los otros jóvenes los veían encantados, aceptaban como Kai arruinaba al mayor en la primera ronda, volviéndolo un ser tembloroso y balbuceante que quería escapar cuando sus muslos se pensaban. 

Junmyeon cierra los ojos e intenta llevar su mente a otra parte, con el paso del tiempo y lo jodido que Kai lo tenía no parecía ser necesario. Su vista comenzó a desenfocarse y miles de puntos negros lo marean, la pesada mano que envolvía su cuello hasta que sus labios piquen fue lo último que sintió antes de caer rendido. Aunque nada se detuvo ahí, Kai siguió abusando del cuerpo hasta quedar finalmente satisfecho consigo mismo. 

Dejando a un Kim Junmyeon indefenso en suelo. Cuando vuelve en sí, el frío ambiente de su habitación lo abraza con cariño haciendo que su soledad fuera más dura de llevar. 

Como todos los días.


	7. VI ; Día del bocado

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Kim Junmyeon se adentró al infierno. 

Abre los ojos y todo es igual, respira deseando que la tranquilidad llegue a su pecho, nada es igual ni lo será desde hace un mes. Aunque, en la cabeza del cansado profesor, creía que ya pasó más tiempo encerrado siendo el juguete sexual de los jóvenes enmascarados, dejó de contar los días cuando su cabeza pensaba en otras situaciones del pasado, atormentando y volviendo más insoportable su estancia. 

Sus sueños pesados donde su consciencia despierta y su cuerpo se relaja se está volviendo tan monótono, ya no se asusta cuando en la madrugada siente miles de manos por su cuerpo tratando de despejar la piel de su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil para siempre. 

Muerto. 

Una parte de él desearía estar muerto, al menos descansaría de todo esto rápido. Es un cobarde, le tiene miedo a la muerte y lo que le espera al pagar por todos sus pecados. 

Sodomía. 

Desde que tiene memoria siempre le han llamado la atención los chicos siendo él uno, sus padres lo miraban decepcionados negando con la cabeza, todos los hombres actuaban distantes y las mujeres esperaban más. En su carrera fue necesario ocultarlo, no querían que un homosexual tenga malas intenciones con los alumnos, la reputación de la universidad caería y todo se volvería un caos. Junmyeon lo entendió, por años lo hizo y continuó su fachada hasta que su amistad con el profesor Wu se convirtió en más que una amistad. 

—Nada nos pasará, seremos cuidadosos y estaremos juntos hasta el final. 

Los labios zalameros de Yifan se movían mientras abría las delgadas piernas de Junmyeon, este creyó cada una de ellas por lo que resta del tiempo. Hasta que el problema se desató. 

—¡El profesor Kim es homosexual! 

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, no sabe la razón del por qué Yifan salió impune si ambos estaban implicados. 

—Eres lindo, pequeño, demasiado bueno para este mundo, tienes un brillo especial es tus ojos, frágil y profesional... eres perfecto. 

Perfecto para ser una presa fácil. 

El profesor se sofoca otra vez, esa mano de sus sueños aprieta con fuerza su cuello hasta que la última gota de sudor cae en desesperación. Se desmaya esperando que sus ojos no se abran en unas horas para que su cuerpo vuelva a su nueva función; sexual. 

—¡Es hora de un nuevo juego! —Grita Kai ocultando su sonrisa tras la máscara. 

Kim Junmyeon es puesto en medio del patio, todos menos Chen lo rodean mirándolo con hambre, ansiosos por el siguiente movimiento. Sus respiración hacían un gran contraste con la del profesor, sus manos temblaban al igual que ojos, volviéndose aguados cuando los ojos perversos de Lay lo miran fijamente, pareciendo desear sangre, la suya. 

—Como buenos niños investigamos un poco acerca de tu vida privada, ajá, eso ya lo sabías ¡pero!... esto no. —Los hombros de D.O tiemblan excitados, respira profundamente antes de volver a hablar. —Al parecer disfrutas mucho las mordidas, es un punto principal para que la adrenalina llegue a tu cuerpo y empieces a comportarte como una puta por pene, ¿necesitas más detalles? 

Junmyeon quiere perderse, no entendía como estos niños pueden descubrir hasta lo más privado de su vida. Su labio tiembla con miedo, le gusta que sus parejas dejen marcas a su cuerpo, pero siempre y cuando todo sea consensuado, el miedo lo recorre cuando lo sabe bien, todos en esta habitación parecen no saber lo que significa esta palabra. 

—Cada uno te dará un "pequeño" bocado, cualquier otra reacción que no sea dolor se tomará como victoria. —Explica Byun, un suspiro sale de sus labios. 

—El ganador va a elegir que hacer contigo, lo que él quiera; solo, trío, orgía, incluir objetos, comida y demás. ¿Emocionado? —Pregunta Park. 

—¡Quiero ganar! —Suelta Hun sin pensarlo, los demás ríen ante su reacción pero la competitivad se huele en el aire. 

Un horrible mareo se instala en el mayor, no quiere hacerlo. Quiere correr, espaciar de esos dementes y regresar a su aburrida vida en su monótono trabajo, todo es bueno si es comparado con este escenario, por lo mismo no lo pensó dos veces y con el miedo atravesando su cuerpo, huye hacia la puerta. Es estúpido, nada va a cambiar su destino, pero al menor sabe que su espíritu sigue fuerte, lo único que le queda. 

—¡No quiero! —Toca la perilla, en un brusco movimiento le da vuelta al darse cuenta de un gran detalle; la puerta está cerrada. 

La desesperación llegó más rápido que nunca, golpea la puerta de metal lastimando sus manos llenándose de sangre por los nudillos.   
Las risas resuenan atrás de Junmyeon, las lágrimas ya comenzaron a bajar al igual que su esperanza. 

—Castigo. —Dice Xiumin muy cerca de su oreja, hace una señal a Park antes que su larga y pesada mano baje sus pantalones y caigan violentamente sobre las desnudas mejillas traseras. 

—U-uno. 

Cae otro. 

—D-dos. 

Caen más. 

—T-trece. 

Más y más. 

—¡V-veinte! 

Las nalgadas dejaron de caer, después de largos minutos el profesor puede respirar temiendo otro golpe. En su ingenua cabeza creyó que sería todo, pero siente una mordida en su glúteo derecho arrancándole un grito de dolor, dejando que, de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzarán a caer sin detenerse. 

—Quedas fuera, Hunnie. —Dice Lay con diversión. 

El otro gruñe separándose, dejando a la vista una gran marca dolorosa en su glúteo. Sin más tiempo que perder los demás se sumaron; Byun, Xiumin y Kai perdieron.   
A este punto Junmyeon era una masa llorosa y temblorosa, tenía ganas de vomitar gracias a todo el dolor que su cuerpo soportaba. 

Park se acerca sigilosamente, mueve la cabeza de Junmyeon a un lado para clavar sus dientes en medio del cuello y hombro del mayor, siendo así, el ganador. 

Los recuerdos persiguieron a Junmyeon, ese punto era un lugar especial que Yifan había encontrado en una de sus tantas noches de pasión, ahora no era más que contraproducente. El mayor estaba duro, su pene erecto lo avergonzaba tanto que deseaba morir lo más pronto. 

—Gané. —Sonríe de forma burlona, aunque nada más el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para ver lo emocionado que se encontraba. 

Todo pasó tan rápido que el dolor parecía un chiste, Park con sus grandes manos lo tomó como trapo usado y lo sentó en su dura virilidad; sin preparlo, sin lubricante, sin protección.   
El ardor viajó por toda su espada hasta llegar a su cuello, todas las mordidas palpitan con sufrimiento, haciendo que quede en un estado de shock por segundos antes que una embestida lo traiga a la realidad. 

La cruda realidad. 

Todos miraban el espectáculo, el profesor parecía no aguantar y a penas habían empezado, lo llevaron al límite y sus ojos sin brillo alguno era una clara señal. Todo en su cuerpo dolía, ardía, era incómodo hasta hacerlo llorar perdiendo el conocimiento dos veces, pero el mismo infierno lo trajo de vuelta para que siguiera entreteniendo a sus demonios. 

Se observaba con detalle cómo la virilidad entraba y salía con un hilo carmín, manchando un poco la camisa blanca de Park, este mismo le hizo señales a los otros para que le trajeran algo, Junmyeon estaba tan perdido en si mismo que no se dio cuenta ni cuando cambiaron posiciones, dejándolo a él tendido en el piso con las piernas abiertas aún recibiendo todo de Park. 

—Última parte del castigo. —Dijo Park antes de salir bruscamente de su interior. 

Una cubeta con agua helada era rociada sobre Junmyeon, este se ahogó por unos instantes y su cuerpo se puso rígido. 

—No intentes escapar otra vez, todo se va sumando hasta que pase lo inevitable. —Explica Chen a un lado de Lay quien baja el cubo. 

Junmyeon simplemente quiere morir, quiere morir. 

Desea la muerte.


End file.
